


sweet potato cake

by bbyshua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jeno/Mark - Freeform, Love, M/M, Smut, kpop, lee jeno - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyshua/pseuds/bbyshua
Summary: jeno comes home with his boyfriend's favorite cake, and ends up getting a surprise himself





	sweet potato cake

**Author's Note:**

> first fic here ; but i wrote some smut lol. happy merry christmas eve everyone <3  
> i wanted to not write a detailed smut story yet though so.......maybe later ;)

  


* * *

  


it was almost christmas, and jeno was rushing to get home. he had promised his boyfriend that he wouldn’t be late. however, reality wasn’t really fair and work ended extra late for him. he grunted in anger as he wanted to arrive home at least at 12:00am so that they could celebrate the holiday together. it was 11:54 pm, and he had a cake in his hand and he was running up the stairs.   
  
his cold fingers tried to get the door open, but jeno struggled to. his face distorted into a displeased expression as two minutes seem to pass by; he was still struggling to get the apartment door open.   
  
finally, he was able to do and he opened the door. but the lights were turned off, and jeno realized that his boyfriend is asleep on the couch. he turned on the dim lights so that he wouldn’t wake the other up. he carefully tiptoed to the kitchen, where he placed the disheveled cake and his coat onto the counter. he carefully took it out, and almost cried as the sweet potato cake was ruined.   
  
jeno gently waddled over to his boyfriend, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. he must have been playing games on his phone as he was waiting, as the latter’s phone was resting on his chest. jeno carefully took the phone away from the other’s chest and gently covered his boyfriend’s body with a blanket. as much as he wanted to wake him up and celebrate christmas midnight with him, he knew the other also came home pretty late and would want to sleep.   
  
he shuffled around and moved down to take off his boyfriend’s socks before he realized something. the other boy was wearing tight sweats, and there..jeno could make out something pretty stiff. he blushed so brightly..was his boyfriend having a boner?!   
  
jeno tried to ignore it. it didn’t work so.   
  
his arm was grabbed and he was thrown onto the other end of the couch, where his boyfriend was staring right down him. jeno gulped loudly as the dark black haired boy stared down at him quietly, where he knew what was coming next.   
  
“why didn’t you wake me up baby?”   
  
“i- mark, you’re awake…”   
  
mark’s handsome feature could be clearly seen, as jeno was being stared down. he totally forgot about the cake and the time.   
  
mark leaned down and whispered into the other’s ears, “you didn’t come home…and i was dreaming about you.”  
  
jeno blushed even more as he didn’t know what to say, as mark smirked softly before moving away. “i’m kidding…but you’re finally home.”  
  
jeno grabbed mark’s arm and pulled him back on top of him, wrapping his own legs around mark’s waist. honestly, he knew that they both would have been dreaming at it….and they’ve been craving it. but, they were too busy.   
  
mark looked back down at jeno, before moving down to kiss jeno’s forehead. “what are you doing?”   
“love me.”   
  
“i already do.”   
  
“you know what i mean mark.”   
  
“i don’t. use your words and actions baby.”   
  
jeno pouted a little before biting his own bottom lip gently, moving his waist slightly against mark’s tight sweats. he could see mark’s orbs slowly shaking as he knew that mark wouldn’t last long. mark eventually gave up as he couldn’t stand jeno’s teases, and slowly began to kiss jeno’s neck slowly.   
  
jeno whimpered quietly as the other did, as the atmosphere was getting hotter. mark was too focused on making sure the other felt comfortable. mark’s hands made their way down to jeno’s ass, groping it softly as jeno cried out even more. mark moved his kiss down to jeno’s collarbone, as he unbuttoned jeno’s shirt slowly and painfully.   
  
mark slipped out of his own clothes, and was still wearing his boxers as jeno looked up at the other’s body. he threw jeno’s clothes aside as well, as jeno admired the other’s abs and muscles. jeno had a good boy himself, but mark would never let jeno go too skinny because he never wanted the other to starve himself to look great in bed   
  
in fact, jeno was a few centimeters taller than mark, and had a bit more muscle in a sense because mark stopped going to the gym. but, that didn’t stop mark from being the top, as he would always win in his dominance. jeno pulled him close to a hot kiss, as they passionately made out. mark’s tongue started to fondle with the other’s as jeno moaned softly against his lips.   
  
he would rock his body against jeno’s which they knew that they were both getting painfully hard. mark flipped jeno to be on top, where he was able to throw their boxers aside. jeno looked down as he used his own fingers to prep himself, before slowly sitting on mark’s hard on. mark would make incoherent grunts, as he looked up at jeno’s arched body. oh how he saw jeno’s nipples blossom with pleasure.   
  
jeno was getting used to mark’s size, before he started to gently ride the other. mark moved up and started to kiss the other’s nipples and sucked on them gently as jeno cried out in pleasure. he started to continue ride and bounce on the older, and they both cried out in pleasure. soon after, mark flipped back to be on top, and jeno knew that mark didn’t even us an inch of his power yet.   
  
jeno moved his fingers into the latter’s hair as he tugged it softly as mark started to move in a most faster speed. they were making incoherent, loud moans as mark did so, and jeno tugged his fingernails down the other’s bare back. mark hissed softly as the other did, and slowly started to pound into the other’s hole.   
  
“mark, i-“  
  
“that’s not my name.”   
  
jeno was in more pleasure and felt his own hole tighten in excitement when mark talked in a deep, authoritative voice. he decided to tease the other a little more, and moaned sweetly into the other’s ear, “ah~ but mark, i~”   
  
mark grunted in disappointed as he slowly started to pound deeply into the other’s prostate for more pleasure. jeno cried out in pleasure as he screamed out, “ah~ markie, i can’t hold it much longer.”   
  
“what’s my name.”   
  
he repeated this question every time he thrusted deeply into the other, as jeno cried out, “my oppa. my love. my daddy.”   
  
the moment jeno called mark his daddy, he let the other cum peacefully as mark soon also came after in his climax. however, he didn’t stop himself from slowing down. in fact, he thrusted with more impact as he chased after his orgasm. jeno, on the receiving end, couldn’t kept his mouth shut and whined out in pleasure.   
  
this continued until jeno came a second time, where mark had slapped the other’s ass a few times to help reach their climax. they both slowed down and smiled softly as they stared at each other’s eyes for a few minutes.   
  
“merry christmas love.”   
  
jeno smiled as he wrapped his arms around mark’s neck, as mark pulled out from jeno and kissed the other’s forehead, “merry christmas my lovely boyfriend.. i love you so much; you’re my present.”   
  
jeno smiled softly as he looked up at him, pecking mark’s cheek. “i bought us your favorite cake.”   
  
“it’s not even dawn yet, how about one more round.”   
  
jeno knew…he couldn’t say no to that when mark also offered a warm bath to accompany their christmas morning love making.   
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i love markno. the end.   
> comment and like please tyvm!


End file.
